


The Next Day

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bar fights, Gandalf is impressed, Gen, Humor, Multi, Other, The Hobbit - Freeform, bilbo kicks ass, silly story, thorin is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this long ago...literally not long after seeing the film, I revamped it and decided to post it. It's not much, but I think some parts are cute enough to share with mutual fans...Basically, the dwarves are involved in a Bar Fight and Gandalf has to bail them out ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Day

"It took THREE-not ONE-but THREE of my best men to detain the hobbit!"

Gandalf inclined his head slightly, unable to prevent his eyes from going wide.

"Three?" He asked softly, "Truly?"

The Master of Lake Town nodded dramatically. "He attacked one gentleman!" He exclaimed.

"That gentleman," Thorin breathed venomously from behind the wizard, "Called Bofur a rather detestable word and made an inclination that He and Bilbo were engaged in a romantic affair! The hobbit only acted in the defense of his friend!"

Gandalf lifted a hand to silence him.

"Even so," Money Bags protested, "Bilbo threw him out of the tavern! I've never heard of such a thing! I-I didn't even think such a tiny creature-Bilbo snorted from within the jail cell-could accomplish such a feat!"

Gandalf glanced at Thorin whom rolled his eyes. "Sir," He explained, "It was in nothing but self-defense!"

Money Bags huffed and continued: "Even so. After that, several witnesses claimed that after he…injured the first gentlemen, that was when the rest of your companions aided in the fight!"

"No!" Bofur protested, coming to the front of the jail cell, "Other drunk fools went at Bilbo fer gettin' the first one away from me! Don't blame us if those big feet of 'is managed to jam some rocks up into the throats of those idiots! 'ave you even looked at how big Bilbo's feet are?"

Despite his best effort, Fili let out a snigger and Kili bit his knuckles in an effort to remain silent.

Bilbo slunk to the farthest corner of the cell; saying nothing.

"From what I'm told," Money bags continued, "That's when Thorin got involved, trying to stop the commotion. Rather unsuccessfully."

Gandalf turned to look at Thorin; clearly amazed. "You didn't take part?" He asked.

Thorin cocked his head. "Does that surprise you?" He asked curiously, "I am the leader in the company after all."

"But…you love violence!" Gandalf protested, forgetting the situation for a moment. 

Nori coughed and had to turn his back to the conversation while Dwalin continued to stand and watch the exchange; though he gripped the bars of the cell so tightly that his knuckles had gone white.

"They started it!" Insisted Ori suddenly, his right eye was swollen shut, "We only got involved because poor Bilbo was outnumbered!"

"POOR BILBO?" shouted someone from the adjoining jail cell. It was the first patron, his face still swollen and still plastered with the dried blood of his broken nose.

"My arse! He was like a feral gopher!"

The dwarves in the other cell broke into wild laughter.

Bilbo bowed his head, his shoulders shaking, and He buried his face in his hands.

"SILENCE!" Gandalf roared his eyes wild with not anger, but bemusement.

Almost immediately, the request for quiet came and the dwarves in the jail cell stood in stiff anticipation.

"Is…excuse me, is that when the fight ended?" Gandalf asked Money Bags whom was glaring angrily over his shoulder at the jailed dwarves.

"Yes!" He barked turning back to the wizard, "We managed to get most of the assailants arrested quickly but the hobbit… after we caught him that is, he…became rather insulting when I demanded payment for the damages to tavern."

Gandalf's nose twitched and he clasped his hands in front of him. "Did he?" He inquired,

"How so?"

Money Bags hesitated and glanced back at the cell holding the dwarves. With a sigh he answered in a low voice: "He suggested I walk my sorry arse in front of a high speeding, horse drawn carriage."

Dwalin gave a squeak and released the bars and he went to stand in the corner with Bilbo.

Dwalin clapped a hand over His mouth when he saw that Bofur had pressed his face against the cool wall.

Bofur was blushing and tight-lipped with tears running down his cheeks as he struggled to maintain his composure.

Gandalf cleared his throat, looked at the floor for a moment, and finally took a deep breath.

"Here," He offered, reaching into his robes, refusing to look at the jailed dwarves any longer.

Gandalf pulled a large purse out and handed it to the still raging Town master. "Their bail," He explained, "Reparations to the tavern will be discussed with the owner as they should be."

With that, he gestured for Thorin to follow him outside to wait. With his back turned, the wizard couldn't help but grin widely.

It wasn't long before the arrested group tumbled out, spitting back insults to the men still held within the other cell.

"And I'm not a gopher!" Bilbo was saying, as he was the last to leave the jail, "I'm a hobbit!"

"Bilbo!" Gandalf barked, albeit with a small smile still upon his face, "Come!"


End file.
